The Witcher game credits
Note: This is not the "official" list of credits for . It is what I have cobbled together based on fragments of information found in different places. There may be spelling errors (particularly with the Polish names). CD Projekt RED Developed by CD Projekt RED * Game vision: Michał Kiciński * Project lead: Jacek Brzeziński * Head of art: Adam Badowski * Head of Production: Maciej Miąsik * CEO of the Studio: Adam Kiciński ---- Production * Assistant Producer: Tomasz Gop * Asset Production Manager: Danuta Sienkowska * Production Coordinators: Arkadiusz Trojanowski, Paweł Miłkowski * Executive Assistant / Production: Maja Konkol * Special Acknowledgements: Ryszard Chojnowski ---- Design * Chief Designer: Michał Madej * Lead Story Design: Artur Ganszyniec * Dialogue: Sebastian Stępień * Additional Dialogue: Marcin Blacha * Story Designs / Scripters: * Marcin Blacha * Karol "Leim" Kowalczyk * Katarzyna "Thilnen" Kuczyńska * Michał Madej * Jarosław Oziemblewski * Konrad "SeRp" Tomaszkiewicz * English Translation: Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz * Lead Gameplay Design: Maciej Szcześnik * Gameplay Designs / Scripters: * Jacek Brzeziński * Marcin "Tagorn" Janiszewski * Mateusz "TnZ" Kanik * Michał Madej * Konrad "SeRp" Tomaszkiewicz * Marek Ziemak * Game Concept: * Adam Badowski * Jacek Brzeziński * Ryszard Chojnowski * Artur Ganszyniec * Maciej Jurewicz (script) * Jacek Komuda (script) * Michał Madej * Maciej Szcześnik ---- Development * Story Designs / Scripters: * Artur Ganszyniec * Maciej Szcześnik * Paweł Wysłowski * Graphics: * Adam Badowski * Lucjan Więcek * Bartłomiej Gaweł * Piotr Chomiak * Piotr Janiszewski * Piotr Żyła * Damian Bajowski * Marian Chomiak * Paweł Mielniczuk * Marcin Błaszczak * Tomasz "kurt_hectic" Polit * Łukasz Ziobrowski * Patryk Brzozowski * Music & Sound: Adam Skorupa * Programming: * Maciej "Than" Czerwonka * Michał "Harrier" Iwanicki * Maciej Siniło * Daniel Sadowski * Arkadiusz Sito * Michał "Slovian" Słapa * Tomasz Wójcik * Andrzej Mędrycki * Tomasz Majcherczyk * Adam Cichocki ---- The Witcher: Enhanced Edition * Project Lead: Maciej Szcześnik * Production: * Arkadiusz Trojanowski * Maciej Miąsik * Paweł Miłkowski * Karolina Grochowska * Localization (EE): * Arkadiusz Trojanowski * Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz * Mateusz Waryszak ---- "Price of Neutrality" & "Side Effects" * Project Lead: Mateusz Kanik * Development: * Katarzyna Kuczyńska * Marcin Janiszewski * Jarosław Oziemblewski * Sebastian Stępień * Marcin Blacha * Piotr Szymański * Adam Skorupa * Lucjan Więcek * Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz * Katarzyna Blacha ---- Quality Assurance * QA Lead: Jakub "Ozzie" Styliński * Test Coordinators: * Andrzej Bućko * Maciej "Scaflok" Mach * Franciszek Różnowicz * Paweł Wysłowski * Testers: * Tomasz "TeeGee" Grochowiak * Marcin Makowski * Grzegorz "Popey" Powalski * Joanna "Etriel" Radomska * Piotr Szymański * Konrad "SeRp" Tomaszkiewicz * Filip "Slaveous" Turczyński * Karol Zajączkowski * Marek Ziemak * Beta Testers: * Kacper Choromański * Marcin Jerzak * Adam Kamiński * Michał Lewandowski * Zbigniew Wafflard * Special Acknowledgements: Paweł Czoppa Quality Assurance (EE) * QA Manager: Guillaume Rambourg * QA Specialists: * Elżbieta Pustuł * Maciej "Scaflok" Mach * Paweł Wysłowski * Franciszek Rożnowicz * Marcin Jerzak * Karol Zajączkowski * Joanna Radomska * Piotr Szymański * Magdalena Sobczak-Kozdra * Marcin Trojanowski * Przemysław Wójcik * Jędrzej Mróz * Łukasz Szczepankowski * Bazyli Batko * Paweł Kowalewski * Michał Chobot * Piotr Skaliński * Marek Górczyński * Dominik Kosiorek * Tobiasz Magadzia * Filip Turczyński * Testers: * Krzysztof Jabłoński * Przemek Sulkowski * Lukasz Chorek * Mrarcin Kowalski * Krzysztof Kuberski * Artur Skoczek * Maciej Litwiniec * Hubert Jadczak * Michal Wielebski ---- PR & Marketing * Marketing Manager: Jerzy Cichocki * PR Manager: Łukasz "Dziadu" Mach * PR for North America: Tom Ohle — Evolve PR * PR Specialists: Michał Balaszczuk, Joanna Kobylecka, Piotr Panasewicz * Web Programmer: Jan Molak * Marketing Artists: Benedykt Szneider, Sylwia Żółkiewska * Game Guide: Marcin Batylda, Jan Giemza * Manual: * Robert Dąbrowski * Paweł "Grinsen" Dobosz * Bartłomiej Gaweł * Maja Konkol * Maciej "Scaflok" Mach * Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz PR & Marketing (EE) * Paweł Feldman * Łukasz "Dziadu" Mach * Zbigniew Wafflard * Tom Ohle * Jan Molak * Dariusz Barańczuk * Paweł Majak * Benedykt Szneider * Dorota Grzeszkiewicz * Karol Zajączkowski ---- Administration * Administrative Manager: Agnieszka Wasilewska * Administrative Specialist: Agnieszka Dziubek * Administrative Assistant: Karolina Grochowska ---- Business Development * Marcin Iwiński * Artur Sawka ---- Finance * Piotr Nielubowicz * Robert Wesołowski ---- Accountancy * Ewa Chrzanowska * Katarzyna Janaszkiewicz * Aneta Magiera * Edyta Wakuła ---- IT * Krzysztof "Biniek" Bińkowski * Jakub "Rejf" Cierpka * Tomasz "Vilein" Skiba ---- Legal Services * Lou Budzyn * Krystian Janik * Wojciech Machała * Patrick Sweeney * Krzysztof Święcicki ---- Special Acknowledgements * Michael Kandel * Adam Oldakowski * Patrick Sweeney ---- Acknowledgements * Sylwia Błaszczak * Kinga Błaszczak * Aleksandra Cwalina * Jeremi Czyżewski * Andrzej Dąbrowski * Kinga Dierzewicz * Bartosz Gulik * Maciej Gutkowski * Jedrzej Ilukowicz * Adam Jędrzejewski * Małgorzata Kalinowska * Krzysztof Kieszkowski * Mateusz Kokot * Witold Kozłowski * Karolina Ciostek * Witold Kulczycki * Urszula Luta * Adam Łojek * Tomasz Nidecki * Piotr Niklas * Michał Nowak * Szymon Pepliński * Jakub Rebelka * Michał Rzepnikowski * Małgorzata Syczewska * Ewa Szczerbik * Maciej Winnicki * Damian Wojnowski * Andrzej Wójcicki * Anna Zawacka * Anna Zawiślińska * Mieszko Zieliński * Tomasz Ziemiański * Marcin Żmudzki CD Projekt Localisation center * Managing Director: Aleksandra Cwalina * Business Development Manager: Dominika Szulc-Lewandowska * Localization Manager & Coordinator: Marcin Bartkiewicz * QA Specialists: Łukasz Wątroba, Elżbieta Pustuł * QA Assistant: Jan Piotrowski * Lead Testers: * Marek Przyjemski * Przemysław Sulkowski * Krzysztof Jabłoński * Testers: * Błażej Jóźwik * Michał Słupecki * Artur Skoczek * Maciej Dobrodziej * Grzegorz Kohorewicz * Dominik Rzeźnicki * Michał Jędrzejewski * Michał Wielebski * Wojciech Krukowski * Mateusz Dybiec * Arkadiusz Pawłowski * Karol Falak * Grzegorz Roszkowski * Krzysztof Kuberski * Adam Pokora * Karol Jasik * Jakub Kowalczyk * Klaudia Pokój * Jarosław Sułecki * Maciej Litwiniec * Mikołaj Szenk * Arkadiusz Szczytowski * Łukasz Chorek * Marcin Kowalski * Hubert Jadczak * Marcin Ziejewski * Translation and Editing: * Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz * Maria Frączek * Anna Snarska * Paweł Krawczonek * Błażej Kubacki * Bartosz Lewandowski * Marcin Nastarzewski * Additional Translators: * Marcin Bartkiewicz (Hex) * Grząślewicz Tomasz * Agata Jakubiec * Adam Maciejewski * Mariusz Stępień * Wojciech Gatys * Editors: * Sande Chen, writer * Anne Toole, writer * Steve Ince * Hartmut Laepple * Anya Ezevskaya * Joanna Karaplis * Adam Foster * Piotr Burzykowski (LocWorks) * Paweł Pisarzewski * Additional Editors: * Marcin Bartkiewicz (Hex) * Olena Andrzejewska * Artur Jachacy * Kamil Juljański * Justyna Szejba * Marcin Wronikowski * Kuba Żywko (Hex) * Localization Consultants: ** Piotr Burzykowski (LocWorks) ** Paweł Pisarzewski * Technical Suuport: Paweł Czoppa * US Voice Recordings: Outsource Media UK * Voice Director: Mark Estdale * Sound Editor: Mike Timm Bravo Interactive — Art and characters * CEO/President: Alexander Kot * Associate Producer: Raphaël Boyon * Business Development Manager: Dominika Szulc-Lewandowska * Certification Project Manager: Claire McGowan * Director Supply Chain: Alain Fourcaud * Art Director: Alexander Zayets * Senior Artist: Alexey Zayets * 2D/3D Artists: * Yulia Solovyova * Natalia Balabukha * Irina Levanova * Anna Platash * Ivan Vavilov * Natalia Simonenko * Lidia Golubeva * Oleg Velikiy * Katerina Isaeva * Writers: Sande Chen and Anne Toole * Editors: * Sande Chen * Anne Toole * Steve Ince * Hartmut Laepple * Anya Ezevskaya * Joanna Karaplis * Adam Foster * Piotr Burzykowski * Pawel Pisarzewski * Additional Editors: * Marcin Bartkiewicz * Olena Andrzejewska * Artur Jachacy * Kamil Julianski * Justyna Szejba * Marcin Wronikowski * Kuba Zywko * Translators: * Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz * Maria Fraczek * Anna Snarska * Pawel Krawczonek * Blazej Kubacki * Bartosz Lewandowski * Marcin Nastarzewski * Additional Translators: * Marcin Bartkiewicz * Grzaslewicz Tomasz * Agata Jakubiec * Adam Maciejewski * Mariusz Stepien * Wojciech Gatys * Voice Director: Mark Estdale * Lead Actor: Doug Cockle * Actors ---- Platige Image — Cinematics * Director: Tomasz Bagiński * Executive Producers: Marcin Kobylecki and Sebastien Chaudat * 2D Artists: * Damian Bajowski * Michał Dziekan * Krzysztof Fornalczyk * Krzysztof Kamrowski * Rafał Wojtunik * 3D Artists: * Maciek Jackiewicz * Arkadiusz Jurcan * Szymon Kaszuba * Jakub Knapik * Grzegorz Krysik * Szymon Kuśmierczyk * Sławek Latos * Damian Nenow * Radosław Nowakowski * Kamil Pohl * Andrzej Sykut * Selim Sykut * Marcin Waśko * Character Animation: * Emil Drozda * Michał Hrydziuszko * Łukasz Kubiński * Grzegorz Kukuś * Zbigniew Lenard * Andrzej Zawada * TD: Bartek Opatowiecki * R&D: Łukasz Sobisz and Adam Wierzchowski * Compositing: * Maciek Jackiewicz * Adam Janeczek * Krzysztof Kamrowski * Marcin Pazera * Andrzej Sykut * Selim Sykut * Stunts: Maciek Kwiatkowski and Paweł Pliszka * IT: Piotr Gętka and Tomasz Kruszona * Music: Paweł Błaszczak and Adam Skorupa * Sound FX: Adam Skorupa * Edit: Andrzej Dąbrowski ---- 3D Brigade Hungary Kft. — Characters * Executive Producer: Tamas Daubner * Producer: Balázs Kálvin * 3D Brigade Art Supervisor: Péter Szücsy * Artists: * Andor Kollár * András Kapolcsi * Csaba Baity * Csaba Molnár * Csaba Vékony * Gábor Balla * János Tujner * Morozan Miha * Péter Szücsy * Szabolcs Mátéfy ---- Detalion Art — Generic levels, Placeables * Robert Ożóg * Łukasz Pisarek * Danuta Sienkowska * Wiesław Budzik * Adam Borkowski * Mirosław Warchoł * Teresa Kosiba * Bartłomiej Ślęzak * Grzegorz Baran * Mirosław Ślęzak ---- Aerohills www.aerohills.com — Character Textures * Art Director / Project Manager: Oleksiy Honcharov * Technical Directors: Maurice L Kadaaoui and François Deloffre * Artists: * Natalya Kaluzhnaya * Nataliya Balaban * Irina Ponamarchuk * Sergey Rostov * Mocap Operator: François Deloffre ---- Animazoo Europe — Motion Capture * Technical Director: Maurice L Kadaoui * MoCap Operator: François Deloffre ---- Metricminds — Motion Capture * MoCap Operator / Cleanup: Philipp "Bonsai" Helzle * Set Runner / Cleanup: Cornelius "Corni" Pflüger * Motion Editor: Sebo Lesik * Motion Capture Supervisor / Motion Editor: Rudolf "Rudi" Diogo Klumpp ---- FreeMind — Items, Placeables * Project Manager: Rafał Krzywda * Artists: * Bartek Sutor * Krzysztof Krzyścin * Paweł Pluta * Artur Bobek Published by Atari Atari Europe * Senior Producer EU: John Mamais * Associate Producer EU: Raphaël Boyon * Localisation Manager: Ludovic Bony * Localisation Project Manager: Franck Genty * Localisation Technical Consultant: Didier Flipo * VP Europe Distribution Operations: Christophe Delanoy * Printed Materials Manager: Caroline Fauchille * Printed Materials Project Manager: Sandrine Dubois * Copywriter: Vincent Hattenberger * Supply Chain Director: Alain Fourcaud * Manufacturing Coordinators: ** Mike Shaw ** Jean Grenouiller ** Elise Pierrel ** Delphine Doncieux * Planning Project Manager: Sophie Wibaux * Sales Administration Manager: Anne-Sophie Barale * Game Evaluation Service Manager: Jean Yves Lapasset * Game Analysts: ** Jocelyn Cioffi ** Andre Bermudez * Quality Director: Ludovic Bony * Quality Control Project Manager: Olivier Robin * Certification Project Manager: Claire McGowan * Engineering Project Manager: Stéphane Entéric * Engineering Project Manager: Emeric Polin * Engineering Services Expert: Pascal Guillen * Enzyme Testing Labs: ** Guillaume Jolicoeur ** Virginia Boyero ** Mike Fisher ** Paul André Renaud * Vice President, Brand Management Worldwide Publishing: Cyril Voiron * Senior Brand Manager: Benoit Auguin * Assistant Brand Manager: Arnaud Staebler * European Web Manager: Renaud Marin * Web Coordination Manager: Véronique Salmeron-Grenot * European Communications Manager: John Tyrell * PR Executive: Melissa Claire Kedward * Local Marketing Team: ** Linda Duchaussoy, France ** Fabio Cerrutti, Italy ** Pablo Tamargo Sitges, Spain ** Frieder Bartussek, Germany ** Ben Walker, UKÂ ** Nico Deleu, Benelux ** Chris Altiparmakis, Greece ** Raelene Knowles, Australia ** Jenni Sten, Nordic ** Noam Weisberg, Israel ** Leesa Byrne, Australia * Special thanks to: Alexandre Enklaar European Brand Manager Atari USA * Producer: Todd Slepian * VP, Business Development & Worldwide Publishing: Robert Stevenson * Vice President of Production: Hudson Piehl * QA Project Lead: Paul Philips * Manager of Publishing Support: Ezequiel "Chuck" Nunez * Manager Compatibility and Engineering Services: Dave Strang * Senior Compatibility Analyst: Chris McQuinn * Compatibility Analyst: Patricia-Jean Cody * Customer Relations Manager: Brennen Vega * Customer Support Representative: James Giambrone * Product Manager: Annmarie Gatti * Marketing Coordinator: Ifeoma Obi * Web Designer: John Kauderer * Public Relations Manager: Alissa Bell * Digital Media Specialist: Paul Boren * Digital Media Specialist: Omar Shakir * Senior Manager Strategic Relations: Cecelia Munoz Atari Asia Pacific * Managing Director, Atari Asia Pacific: Gerard Noonan * Localisation Producer, Asia: Paul Motion * Localisation Testers: Jerry Sun, Cynthia Tsang * General Manager, Atari Taiwan: William Wang * Product Manager, Atari Taiwan: James Chi * Product Manager, Atari Taiwan: Grace Yuan * Traditional Chinese Translation: Julian Huang Aurora 2007 Engine * This Game was created using the BioWare Aurora Engine. © 1997-2004 BioWare Corp. All rights reserved. BioWare, the BioWare Aurora Engine and the BioWare logo are trademarks of BioWare Corp. * Uses Karma Physics Engine. RenderWare is a registered trademark of Canon Inc. Portions of this software are copyright 1998-2003 Criterion Software Ltd. and its Licensors. * Uses Bink Video. Copyright © 1997-2007 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. * Uses Miles Sound System. Copyright © 1991-2008 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree technology. © 2001-2004 Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. All rights reserved. * Uses Lua 5.0. Lua code copyright © 1994-2007 Lua.org, PUC-Rio. * Uses FreeType Library. Portions of this software are copyright © 1996-2004 The FreeType Project (www.freetype.org). All rights reserved. * Uses Loki Library. Portions of the Loki Library copyright © 2001 by Andrei Alexandrescu. * Uses Annosoft Text Based Lipsync Engine Library Copyright © 2002-2006 Annosoft, LLC. All rights reserved. CD Projekt RED team members wish to thank their spouses, families and friends for their unwavering support, understanding and belief in the project. Category:CD Projekt Category:The Witcher (computer game) de:Mitarbeiterstab